NOT MINE ANYMORE
by sunflowerhimawari
Summary: Melihat Hinata yang berjalan dengan sangat anggun membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Karena pada malam ini, Hinata bukan lagi miliknya. Segala cara akan ia lakukan untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya memang menjadi milikinya selalu, cinta seorang Hinata Hyuga


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

 _Written for Hinata_Centric's 365 On Count Ficlet Event_

Rewrite : New Page

NOT MINE ANYMORE

Naruto mendengkus kesal. Malam pesta kelulusan seharusnya menjadi ajang bersenang-senang, tapi yang dia rasakan hanya sebuah perasaan kesal yang membara dalam hatinya.

Cemburu. Iya, Naruto cemburu berat sekarang.

Melihat Hinata yang malam ini berdandan terlalu berbahaya. Dirinya menjadi tidak tenang sekarang. Bahkan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur saking kesalnya.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak kesal?

Jika dia melihat ke seluruh ruangan, semua mata laki-laki—yang menurutnya brengsek—menatap penuh makna ke arah mantan kekasihnya.

Iya, Hinata memang mantan. Sebuah keputusan yang Naruto sesalkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Dirinya terlalu emosi saat itu, dia bosan. Mencari hal lain yang bisa menghilangkan bosannya terhadap hubungan monoton yang mereka jalani.

Hal lain itu adalah Shion, seorang gadis cantik—Hinata tetap yang tercantik—yang memang dari dulu selalu mendekatinya.

Hinata yang mengetahui itu meminta putus, dirinya yang memang masih merasa bosan melepaskan Hinata tanpa sebuah perjuangan mempertahankan.

Perasaan awalnya setelah putus memang bahagia—tidak sebahagia saat baru berpacaran—tapi, bahagia.

Lalu beberapa hari setelah itu baru ia merasakan yang namanya kehilangan. Bahkan, Shion tidak ia hiraukan lagi. Terserah, yang penting adalah Hinata sekarang, hanya kalimat itu yang berada dipikirannya setelah beberapa hari.

Segala cara sudah ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan Hinata ke pelukannya. " _Kau gila_?" Hanya itu balasan Hinata saat ia mulai menyinggung soal kata 'balikan'.

Dan melihat Hinata yang mulai dikelilingi oleh laki-laki membuatnya berpikir, apapun yang terjadi, malam ini, Hinata harus menjadi miliknya, lagi.

Naruto mulai melangkah menghampiri Hinata. Semua laki-laki disana secara otomatis menghindar.

"Hinata..." Ucapnya dengan suara berat.

"Ah, Naruto, Ada apa?" Hinata membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Naruto hampir menjadi tidak waras setelah melihat senyum itu. Senyum itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

"Mau berdansa?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis, lalu menggeleng. Naruto ditolak, lagi.

"Maaf, aku akan berdansa dengan Toneri malam ini."

"Kenapa kau berdansa dengannya? Dia bahkan bukan kekasihmu." Naruto mengernyit, matanya menatap tajam Hinata.

"Ah, dia ingin berdansa tapi tidak ada temannya. Jadi aku temani." Hinata berucap datar.

" _Dia ingin menonton film, tapi tidak ada temannya. Jadi aku temani."_ Naruto ingat dia pernah mengucapkan itu saat Hinata bertanya kenapa dia menonton berdua bersama Shion.

Hinatanya membalikkan ucapannya, dan itu sukses membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan bercanda dengan ku, sayang." Naruto memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

"Aku tidak bercanda dengan mu, sayang. Hanya melakukan perbuatan baik seperti yang kau lakukan." Hinata berujar sinis.

"Kau bilang yang ku lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan!" Naruto menggeram, Hinatanya mulai berani.

"Perbuatan mu memang salah, karena kau memiliki pacar. Saat itu. Aku kan tidak memiliki pacar sekarang."

Hinata benar, dan Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Ah, sial." Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan mengumpat. Kenapa kau selalu begitu?"

"Maafkan aku. Untuk segalanya, mengumpat dan hal yang membuat kita berpisah..." Naruto menatap Hinata tepat pada kedua mata gadis itu, "aku benar-benar menyesal."

Naruto mendekat pada Hinata, mulai melepaskan hiasan yang berada pada rambut gadis itu.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jantung Hinata berdegup keras, mereka terlalu dekat.

"Sudah kubilang, kau terlalu cantik lehermu terlihat begini. Jadi, aku lepaskan, sebentar ya." Setelah selesai melepaskan semuanya, Naruto mulai merapikan rambut panjang Hinata dengan jari-jarinya. Menyisir dengan lembut surai panjang gadis yang paling disayanginya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak dari kantung jasnya, lalu membukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah jepit rambut cantik.

"Sebenarnya, ini sudah ku beli dari lama, untuk hari jadi kita yang ke tiga tahun. Tapi, ternyata kita putus sebelum itu." Naruto terkekeh, lalu memasangkan jepit rambut itu di kepala Hinata. "Kau sangat cantik memakai ini, Hinata."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal soal apa yang terjadi pada kita. Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Bahkan, keluarga ku pun juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau tahu? Saat Ibuku mengetahui hubungan kita selesai, beliau marah besar. Katanya aku tidak boleh menikah kalau tidak denganmu," Naruto terkekeh sekali lagi, "beliau juga bilang kalau kau menikah nanti, suamimu akan diangkat menjadi anak oleh ibuku. Agar kau tetap menjadi menantunya."

Naruto mengecup kedua tangan Hinata. "Jadi, kalau kau mau memberikan sebuah kesempatan kedua untukku, aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Mungkin juga untuk keluarga kecil kita nanti?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hinata merona merah. Ucapan Naruto terlalu manis.

"Ma-maaf Naruto, tapi aku benar-benar harus berdansa dengan Toneri sekarang." Hinata menunduk, tidak berani menatap Naruto.

Hinata menarik tangannya—yang digenggam Naruto dengan sangat erat. "Maafkan aku." Hinata berucap lirih, lalu pergi menjauh.

Naruto terdiam, apa benar-benar tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya?

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mengedarkan padangan melihat banyak pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

Matanya menatap Hinata yang juga sedang berdansa dengan bajingan beruntung bernama Toneri. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, lalu pergi keluar dari aula yang membuatnya susah bernafas.

ooo0ooo

Naruto menatap langit malam tanpa bintang dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya selalu memutar ulang adegan dansa antara Hinata dan Toneri.

Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan pulang bersama, Toneri akan mendapat ciuman hangat dari Hinata.

"Ah, sial!" Naruto berteriak keras. Beruntung tidak ada orang di sekitar tempatnya.

"Jadi ingin menangis..." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan jas yang sudah dilepas.

"Menangis kenapa?" Suara lembut itu tedengar indah di telinganya.

"Karena Hinata." Naruto berucap pelan.

"Memangnya Hinata melakukan apa?" Suara itu lagi-lagi membalas.

Naruto duduk tegak, menarik jas yang menutup wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto menatap tak percaya Hinata yang berada di depannya.

"Memberimu kesempatan kedua, mungkin?" Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, jatungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tadi, kau bilang kau tidak boleh menikah kalau tidak denganku. Sebagai orang yang baik hati, aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

Naruto menjerit dalam hatinya. Lalu menarik Hinata dan membuat gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Jadi kau kekasihku, lagi, sekarang?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kenapa tidak?" Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman.

Segeralah Naruto mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mulai mengecup bibir ranum gadisnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hinata. Kau sangat cantik." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan binar kebahagiaan.

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya, "Kalau aku tidak cantik, kau tidak akan rindu?"

"Kau tidak cantik? Itu mustahil, sayang." Naruto tersenyum kepada _mantan_ mantan kekasihnya.

Dan Naruto berjanji tidak akan membuat Hinata menyesal tentang memberi kesempatan kedua.

End


End file.
